


【授权翻译】this unspoken thing

by LeeZing



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “我不会让他们这么侮辱你的。”“什么？把我叫做锲而不舍意图弑君的凶残独裁者？他们事实上并没有说错。”





	【授权翻译】this unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this unspoken thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066693) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



Arthur愤怒地冲了出去，Orm看了一眼他们的母亲，在得到她让他去的简略点头之后才离开。当他离开王座室时，他听到了越渐喧嚣的异议声，还有他们的母亲，已是遗孀的现任女王Atlanna的声音，柔和地安抚着他们。他的披风让他难以赶上他的国王，所以他把这装饰解开，快速冲向前。

“Arthur, Arthur!” 他看到了那纹有图案的肩，开口喊道，“Arthur, 等等！”

Orm游向他，伸手搂住他的腰。在把他塞进一个安静的壁龛，远离Atlantis成千上百双总是在监视着的眼睛之后，他把他的掌心覆上Arthur死死握住的拳头。他温柔地哄他，当Arthur松开手、把手指与Orm的缠在一起时，Orm忍不住一阵窜上脊椎的愉悦的战栗。

他允许了自己被搂进一个用力的拥抱，感受着Arthur靠着他、努力地试图冷静下来。他把脸埋进他哥哥肩颈的凹陷处，叹了口气。“Arthur, 你不能总是这样。”Orm说。

“我不会让他们这么侮辱你的。”

“什么？把我叫做锲而不舍意图弑君的凶残独裁者？他们事实上并没有说错。”

Arthur不高兴地看着他。“我不喜欢这个。”

“你不需要。”Orm温和地反驳，他往后退去，好看进Arthur金色的眼睛。“你现在是国王。你不能就这么开始挥拳头，就因为有人辱骂你的弟弟——”

“配偶。”Arthur插嘴道。“我的配偶。”

“Arthur...” Orm被这话噎住，眼睛瞪大了，在他的脸上寻找着任何谎言和不实的踪迹。他们还没有认真地讨论过这他们之间的无法长久的东西，它仅仅存在于月光照亮的破损露台下、或旧城礁石的阴影下匆忙的亲吻中。但它已经存在，亦会继续存在。“你是认真的，对吧？”

“你一直在让我的统治合法化。如果我跟你结婚，还有什么声明比这更好更有力？还有除此之外，也没有其他人配得上你了。除了你是个锲而不舍意图弑君的凶残独裁者，除了我们有血缘关系，我们在一起很好。”

“但是，Mera...”

“是个朋友。只是这样，一个好朋友。”Arthur耸耸肩。“她很漂亮，能让任何男人开心，但她不是你。”

Orm, 被冲击得无话可说，张口结舌地看着他。他确实一直催促他稳固统治，但是即使他们确实有不止一个与彼此结合的提议，他也从未想过Arthur会认真考虑。仿佛看到了他在想什么，Arthur摇头，伸出他一只巨大的手捂上他的脸颊。

“就说你愿意，Orm.”

“人们会很愤怒。”他在一下心跳过后说道，艰难地吞咽。

“Orm.”

“不是每个人都会同意的。有可能会发生战争。”

Arthur大笑。他的眼睛因笑而皱起，看起来非常有吸引力。“Orm, 就说——”

“我愿意。”Orm呼吸着，靠向他。“我愿意，Arthur. 我愿意。”

Arthur让他们的鼻子蹭在一起。他们把手指埋进彼此的头发。Orm清楚地认识到他们真的应该回到母亲的身边，帮助平息Arthur引起的骚乱，但是说真的，他更愿意待在这壁龛里，紧紧地靠着他的哥哥，他的国王，现在还有，他未来的丈夫。


End file.
